Sleepless Destiny
by yuneame
Summary: Sakura learned the hard way, that some people just don't take sleepless nights as well as others.


Sakura Haruno was tired of waiting. She had thought the man would be more punctual, deeming his prideful nature, but it seems he had other plans in mind. The pair was going on a short trip today, but the heat was not in favor of the waiting kunoichi. Even under the tree, the shade didn't block any humidity.

_Well_, she thought, _at least I won't be getting a tan any time soon._

"Ah." Sakura muttered, as a tall, robed figure made its way over to her spot. She straightened up a bit as he approached, but slouched incredulously at the horrible expression on the young man's face.

Neji Hyuga looked like a corpse from the Army of the Living Dead. There were dark bags hanging under his pale pupils, which were hidden under drooping eyelids. His hair was disheveled, his headband perhaps even a little lopsided. The Hyuga might have been slumping himself, but instead, walked with stiff legs that didn't seem willing to bend at the right joints.

Sakura coughed, and awoke herself from her temporary shock. "Would you like some…. coffee, Hyuga-san? We can stop by the café down the street…?"

"Hn. If it doesn't delay the trip…"

* * *

They sat down at a booth that was away from the hustle and bustle of the small café, the most popular in Konoha because of its wonderful service and menu. The Anbu captain had no energy to keep up conversations with overly friendly jounins, and Sakura, having noticed his strained voice, asked the waitress to give them a new table. Now situated at a quiet place conveniently right underneath an air-conditioning vent, both ordered (or rather, Sakura ordered for the two of them) some caffeine and sat back to wait.

Sakura noticed immediately that it was very difficult not to stare at Neji's eye bags. Trying not to be rude, she studied the sugar packets on the table instead. It was an uncomfortable silence that could only be qualified as "awkward turtle".

The pink haired girl squirmed at the cold atmosphere, and attempted to make small talk.

"Um…. I-I like your pants." Inner Sakura slapped herself. She might as well have told him she liked his underwear, too.

"…Hm…thanks…" At his words, Neji Hyuga seemed to sink even deeper into his own ocean of insomnia.

Sakura tried again.

"Er…actually, I don't know you that well. What's your favorite color?" Neji resurfaced. And gave her a blank look.

"…You are asking me…my opinion?" Uncertain of how to respond, the girl gave a slight nod, fearing it was the wrong answer. The weary man before her sighed.

"No one has ever asked me that before. Asked of my opinion. They always assume I decide for myself. I don't have a favorite color, Haruno-san. I have never thought about these things before."

"Uh…" But he continued.

"Green? No, I do not like green. It is the color of destiny. My destiny, and all of those cursed in the clan." As if to prove his point, he ripped off his headband rather violently, and stabbed his finger at the mark on his forehead. The expression in his eyes was delirious now. "This mark is green. I hate green."

"Excuse…me?" Sakura whispered tentatively. She had to stop this sleep deprived man before he started screaming about what colors he preferred. She should have never asked him.

"Oh, orange? Well, the shade isn't particularly bad, but it reminds me of the carrots that man made me eat. He said it was good for the eyes. Hm…I guess I can't hate orange, but I do not like it either." He retied the leaf symbol neatly around his head.

"…" By now, his companion had realized that he was not listening to her at all.

"Ah…purple. Lavender to be precise. That must be my least hated color, I presume. It reminds me of our bloodline limit."

"…Peanuts." Sakura randomly spurted. But the Hyuga prodigy paid no attention.

"Red, you ask? Hm…-"

"Ramen." The kunoichi deadpanned.

"…. It is rather bloody. I'm not so sure…" He ranted.

"Walnuts. Kunai. The beach."

"Maybe blue? Perhaps…"

"NEJI. Neji Hyuga." She said loudly, ignoring the strange look the waitress gave the two of them as their drinks were delivered.

"Hmm…. white. The purest color one can name. In fact, it's just blank…no color at all…"

Sakura was getting seriously annoyed. She sipped her coffee angrily and nearly choked on the scorching hot liquid. A passing waiter kindly grabbed a stack of napkins, and placed it near the flailing young woman. Her glare did not leave the face of the lunatic in front of her, and the gears in her head creaked until there was a nonexistent ringing in her ears.

"Orange juice."

"Black is too dark. It is like the color of the night. I prefer mornings…"

"Grass."

"Afternoon is overly bright. Like now…the heat is unbearable."

"PERVERTED COWS!!!" Sakura cried. Neji stopped mumbling…and so did the whole café.

"…" He looked at her face, blinked, and sipped some of his drink. The Hyuga adjusted his posture and called a waiter over. "Can we have the bill, please?"

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" She prodded once again. They had finished the errand, and were walking back towards the hokage's office.

"…I still do not understand what you're talking about. Are you feeling alright, Haruno-san?"

He was too polite. She shivered, even though the weatherman said the temperature would reach to a hundred degrees that day.

And even worse…he asked her if _she_ was feeling all right. 'Who was the one blabbing about colors?' she wanted to tell him. But that was just impolite.

"Ahem…I'm okay. _Thank you_ for asking. I've been wondering, Hyuga-"

"Neji. Neji is fine."

"…Neji…san…why is an Anbu captain, such as yourself, running an errand as simple as this? You have other work, don't you?" He coughed…and then sneezed, too.

"I…the hokage said I should rest for today. Apparently, I wasn't in good condition to carry out her orders." No kidding. Inner Sakura helped the outer thank Tsunade. In fact, Sakura was sent because off the same reasons as Neji.

"…And why was that…?" She couldn't help but wonder. What had made this dignified man walking beside her act so… undignified?

"The person in charge of sorting the colored scrolls began to show signs of colorblindness, and I just happened to drop by …he told me that it was fate's doing…and…. Hm." He suddenly found the houses very interesting, and refused to look at Sakura. She thought she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but dismissed the fact as a result from the stifling heat.

"Em…fate's doing?"

"…I was planning to help out anyway. Besides, destiny and fate have the same meaning."

"…So you stayed up late to _sort scrolls_?"

"I was just…waiting for the man to return to his job."

"Uh huh." The duo stopped as they saw Tenten and Rock Lee approach. The brown haired girl ran over, and dragged Sakura away. She was panting, but her eyes shone with excitement. Tenten glanced at Neji behind them, who was engaged in a conversation (directed by Lee) with the spandex wearing youth.

"Sakura…do you know…what guys like for presents?" The older girl held Sakura's shoulders and shook her when she didn't answer.

"Ah…what?"

"Well…I don't really buy that kind of stuff…and Neji's birthday is coming up in a few days. I thought you could give me some advice since…you know…you bought things for Sasuke before…"

"Um… I don't know…" She began.

"COME ON OVER, TENTEN AND SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO FLOWERS DISCUSSING WITHOUT OUR KNOWLEDGE?" It was Rock Lee calling them. Tenten gave Sakura a meaningful look that said 'I'll get back to you later' and walked over. The medic followed.

"…Neji?" The weapon's mistress started.

"Yes?"

"What…what's your favorite-"

_Oh. Oh no. _Sakura thought. She was about to say something to stop her, but it was already too late.

"…-color?"

"Why yes! Great question, Tenten! I have not realized until now that I do not know of my rival's favorite color! So what is it Neji?"

Sakura held her breath and began to inch away from the trio silently.

"I don't have one." Came the reply in the Hyuga's voice. _I don't have one…. I don't have one…_The words echoed in her mind, and she fell into an abyss full of skipping Neji's. _I don't have one_, they sang over and over. Until the words began tumbling from the kunoichi's lips as well.

"I don't have one…. I don't have one…." She muttered.

"What was that, Sakura?" Rock Lee questioned.

"WHY ME?!" She screeched, and ran away from her clueless friends.

"…. Sakura?"

Tenten sighed.

"Just leave her, Lee. I think she needs a break from this heat."

* * *

It was nighttime in the Hyuga compound and everywhere else in the village as well. Neji was preparing his clothes for the following morning. He folded the clean white and gray robes neatly, and placed them at the foot of his bed. Removing his headband, he dropped it on top of the set, and proceeded to the bathroom.

He began to fill a cup with water, when he noticed a brown stain on his sleeve. He sniffed the spot; it was drop of coffee. Suddenly, something flashed in his memory.

"…Perverted cow…" He mumbled, as he scratched at his stain. "Hn."

He wondered if he would ever find out what the phrase meant.

* * *

THE END. Poor Sakura.

YAY. ~ Another crack fic :D ..Kind of.

:O I must agree with my awesome beta…'Too Cool' was better :P

Like I said before… "too cool is full blast crack. aha. u get it. explosion :D...

._. im srry."


End file.
